


Escape

by ABSedarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, despite the manip i thought this didn't quite warrant a higher rating, manip and fic, not much plot just a quiet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: It started out with a need to talk, away from prying eyes and ears ...





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr - I only remembered it today ...

 

It started out with a need to talk, away from prying eyes and ears, and the overbearing presence of a small town filled with fairy tale characters. Talking led to understanding, to forgiveness, and then to realization.

The realization that it had always been about them.  _Everything_  had been about them.

They can’t be together openly, they think. Hook believes he has a right to Emma now after their time travel adventure and the kisses they shared, and continues to stalk her wherever she goes. And Robin Hood is always sniffing around Regina these days,  _“making sure she’s alright although his real true love is back in his life now”._  It’s annoying, and Emma wants to kill the forest dweller just as much as Regina wants to eviscerate Hook and strangle him with his own guts.

This is why they run. Only once a week or so in the beginning, but nowadays they find excuses to leave Storybrooke — each in her own car — at least two or three times per week. They can’t stay away from each other, and the feeling is just getting worse with every furtive meeting. They found a small town not too far away, a town with a nice little diner and a motel with run-down rooms, but neither of them cares. Sometimes they have a coffee at the diner first, especially if they haven’t managed to talk in a couple of days, but sometimes …

Sometimes they barely make it to what has become _their_ room. Like today. Today, Emma has Regina half undressed by the time they manage to open the door, and the former Queen is fully naked only seconds after the door closes behind them. It's been close to a week since they've managed to get away due to nosy parents, diverse villains, and town business, and two days since they even managed to see each for longer than a yearning glance while picking up a coffee at Granny's. They’re both needy and wanting, so ready for each other that Emma makes Regina come within moments without bothering to take off her own clothes.

As Regina comes down from her climax, Emma rests her head on Regina’s belly, breathing in Regina’s scent. It is liberating to be able to do what she wants to do, what they are meant to do, and she closes her eyes in relief, even though her own core is throbbing inside her skin tight jeans, aching for release.

Regina runs a hand through Emma’s hair, still trying to slow down her heartbeat to acceptable levels, then rests her hand in Emma’s. She loves their connection in moments like this, and she wishes fervently that they could just do away with all the pretense and just be together. They are meant to be, and everyone else should just leave them alone.

“I love you,” Regina whispers, almost reverently, and it’s the first time she’s allowing herself to say the words out loud. She feels as if she’d burst should she try to keep them in.

Emma’s breathing hitches before she smiles and presses a kiss to Regina’s hip bone. “I love you too,” she replies, firmly and with conviction. “And today is the last time we’re running away.” She looks up to meet Regina’s eyes. “When we get home, we’re going to tell Henry and everybody else who needs to know.”

Emma expects protest, arguments, and maybe even a fight, but what she gets is a quiet “Okay” that tells her everything she needs to know about the toll their secrecy has taken on them  _both_ , not just her.

“But before we go home,” Regina continues as she pulls on Emma’s t-shirt,“I’m going to make you come harder than you’ve ever come before.”

And she does.

 

 


End file.
